


Unforgotten Desire

by Sakura911



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Girls with Guns, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura911/pseuds/Sakura911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been three years since their last meeting when she escaped in the middle of the night and left him. He remembered the note she left him stating that she would someday return to his side, but it was quite clear that it was an empty promise. He was tired of waiting for her to return to him. And he damn well would get her back where she belonged – even if it means forcibly doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bounty

**Hello all again! I have another fanfic ready for you! This time it is a western themed one. I thought that I would go with something a little different this time around. I hope that you all will like it!**

**This time I wanted to try out a coupling with Sasuke and Sakura. I am really leaning into that being my new favorite couple now. It was the couple that I shipped first but fell out of it, but I am slowly going back to it! It makes me happy!**

* * *

 

 

**Naruto doesn’t belong to me!**

 

* * *

 

**Summary: It has been three years since their last meeting when she escaped in the middle of the night and left him. He remembered the note she left him stating that she would someday return to his side, but it was quite clear that it was an empty promise. He was tired of waiting for her to return to him. And he damn well would get her back where she belonged – even if it means forcibly doing so.**

* * *

 

 

**Rating: M**

* * *

 

 

**Oh No! by Marina And The Diamonds**

**I know exactly what I want and who I want to be**  
I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine  
I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy  
Oh, Oh no! Oh no! Oh No-oh!

* * *

 

 

**Unforgotten Desire**

* * *

 

 

**Prologue: The Bounty**

 

 

* * *

 

           

The air was overflowing with the solid musty aroma of dirt and moister, so thick, and humid it made the simplest task of breathing difficult to achieve. It was a wonder how people could be used to such harsh conditions. It was in the middle of July and it was the hottest time of year – the scorching time of the year more so. Many would say that it was because hell was passing by and punishing people with heat for their unbecoming behaviors. Although, they were met with a brief relief that somehow did more harm than good.

 

A vast thunder storm had just hit the small town of Konoha and smoldered the dirt paths with water, pouring into every crack and opening it came across, completely filling it up whole till it was overflowing. It was wonderful to feel that cold liquid pressed against their flesh, some would even step out and let the rain rinse their dirty and sweaty bodies of the day’s work. Once the storm pasted, some of the town folks would be unfortunate enough to somehow find themselves stuck in those accursed sink holes – it was obvious that they would need assistance to get out.

 

Also, a few stray streaks of lightening also damaged some of the property that the dark clouds drifted over. It was certain that they now needed to do some repairs to their beloved saloon, it was obviously a bad idea to have the bar at the edge of the town, but the mayor seemed to disagree and wanted it to act as an attracted to bring in new folks to their small town. Sadly, the bar needed a new ceiling. Much to the dismay to some of the citizens of their good city for they will have to go without their moonshine and whiskey for a few days till it was fixed – the mayor refused to allow his people to drink at such a shabby saloon plus it might be too dangerous to have drunk civilians in the bar while repair work was being done, a drop of a hammer could certainly end someone’s life in an instant.

 

Mayor Uchiha stood before the establishment and watched as some of his man crept over the roof. They pulled off the scorched wood and began hamming down the new timber in its place. He nodded in approval of their good work, the mayor was greatly happy when they volunteered their time to do the repairs for free. Since their town was quite poor, money came scarcely. That was why he purposely built the saloon by the entrance so that travelers would be able to see it first and stop by. Their mayor source of wealth came from the saloon.

 

“Good work, my boys!” Sasuke Uchiha praised in a low tone. His onyx eyes curled up with his smirk, they shined a boyish glow that some were fortunately enough to ever have seen a rare sight.

 

His men momentarily halted their work and waved their hammers at him with a nod of their head and continued their work. Most of the civilians around truly respected their beloved mayor, he was a blessing in disguise for trying to repair and better their rundown town.

 

Sasuke pushed his spectacles up the bridge of his nose and tucked his arms behind his back. Though he was a man in his early late twenty, he recently became the mayor of Konoha Town. It has been about six months since he’s been in charge. When his father passed, he took over in his stead. The old man died of a heart attack which wasn’t that surprising, all he did was eat and drink himself to death, it was bound to happen sooner or later.

 

After his departure to the afterlife, it only came naturally when the people choose his son to take over. As a young boy, Sasuke had accompanied his father through all of his constructions and financial work involving this town. It only seemed fit that he be next in line.

 

Sasuke did hold some respect and love for his father, but he wasn’t going to be like him, he wasn’t going to waste all of the town’s funds on women and alcohol – he didn’t want to see the place he was raised in turn into muck and ruble beneath his polished boots. He wouldn’t stand for that nonsense. He was a better man than his worthless excuse for a father.

 

“Mister Uchiha?” A sultry voice called out.

 

Sasuke was snapped out of his daze and turned to see one of the daughters of the town’s banker. She gave his a tooth fill smile and cocked her head to the side. The emerald feathers in her hair brushed her red cheek in the process. Her crimson eyes ranked over his lean form. She bit her plump lips as she took in every detail of his body in this tightly clad suit.

 

He shared her smile. It wasn’t uncommon for him to receive such looks. He knew he was a man that women wanted – a man with wealth and power. In a way, he was a woman’s wet dream. A man dressed in nothing but the finest cotton and silk with the refined nature that would leave a woman on her knees.

 

“Yes, Karin?” He responded, turning his whole body towards her.

 

 “I have a message from Deputy Neji, it seems that you have company waiting in your office.” She battered her eye lashes and crossed her arms over her abdomen. The tight corset forced her breasts to push more to the rim of the lace, almost pouring out. If she had lifted her arm up a fraction more than her nipples would have no doubt be poking out. It was clearly meant to be an invitation.

 

But Sasuke didn’t feel like he was in the mood to play right now. He supposed that she had to wait next time. The so called guest is someone that’s he’s been waiting weeks for him to finally come. It has been an excruciating wait to say the least. With these blasted telegrams it was very difficult in knowing if your message was received. In the arrival of his guest, it apparently must have been read and granted.

 

“Thank you, my dear. That is much appreciated,” he said softly. He slicked back a stray obsidian strand that stuck out of place from his perfect complexion.

                                      

His enchanting voice sent shivers down her arms. Was there truly a man that could pour out sex appeal such as him? There was no other male that could simply speak and cause her to be so wet. Karin almost moaned, just by being in his presence her nipples hardened. She craved to be filled by him once more. It’s been weeks since they’ve last lain with one another.  

 

As he moved to leave, she swiftly latched her arms around his biceps and brought it down on her chest. “How come you don’t see me anymore?” She pouted. 

 

Sasuke regarded her for a moment and leaned his face close to her. His hot breath fanned her lips. She would have gone for a kiss, but his glove covered hand that held her chin prevented that. Karin could feel herself whine as she tried to reach for him, but with his other hand he held both her wrists down to her stomach.

 

“All in due time, my dear, I have business to take care of.” His heated stare held her in place. “When I’m done, we’ll see where it takes me from there, alrightly?”

 

She sighed in bless when the hand that once held her wrists began to brush her bangs out of her face. It was a light feather motion, but it reduced her to putty in his palms. Karin inclined her head. “Okay. I’ll wait for your visit, Mister Uchiha.”

 

He released her and swiftly left her to her naughty thoughts. With his long legs, he stalked past the barely crowded shops. Occasionally there would a town folk that would greet him in which he would graciously return the greeting.

 

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes if it wasn’t ungentlemanly of him to do so. That Karin…well the majority of the female populating in Konoha sought out his attention, even those who already had devoted husbands and children came to him. He absolutely despised when woman threw themselves at his feet like that ... well that might have been a lie.

 

Sasuke deeply enjoyed the desire women felt for him, it stroked his ego to no end. It was when they resorted to catching his attention through such lewd motions that got on his nerves. Did they not hold any decency for themselves in any way? He was after all a man of class, he expected his woman to act the same.

 

If there was one thing that he found absolutely attractive in a woman, it would be her fierce and fiery attitude. He liked his woman to have a bit of fight in them before he claimed them and made them his love slave. Sasuke positively strived for the fight that would come from it, it would be too boring if all the woman did was open her legs and let him in, he wanted a conquest – he wanted to conquer.

 

Before long he found himself before the town hall. He pushed open the swing doors and rapidly bypassed his cohorts with a nod of the head and went straight to his office down the lengthy hall. His footsteps creaked with the old wood floor; he mentally added this to the never ending list of things that needed to be repaired.

 

Sasuke ceased his advances before he met the door. He took a deep breath and smoothed out his creased gray vest and lightly patted down his dark slacks. Once he felt he was satisfactory, he turned the polished door knob and pressed into the small room.

 

His guest was already slouched against the chair across his desk, his brown wide brimmed hat covered his face casting a shadow over his face. He didn’t even make a move to acknowledge the mayor as he went to take a seat.

 

“Welcome to Konoha, Mister Uzumaki.” Sasuke held out his hand for him to shake, but still the man didn’t make a move to interact with him. When he realized that he slowly brought his arm down to his side. He cleared his throat. “Thank you for coming here on such short notice. Can I offer you a drink of some sort?”

 

The man still didn’t seem to respond to him.

 

The Mayor frowned at this man’s rudeness. Where all bounty hunters like this? Regardless of this man’s uncivilized manners, he needed to at least be polite to his guest. “Perhaps a sip of some of our finest whiskey would suffice your tastes?”

 

Still there came no response.

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the tips of his spectacles slid down the bridge of his nose in irritation. He clenched his fists ready to just about demand this man to leave his sight. If there was one thing he absolutely despised in this entire world, it was not being treated with respect – sine meeting his vulgar man he had been nothing but polite. Despite needed this man’s expertise in his tracking abilities; he would gladly find another bounty hunter that could do this job. Just as he was about to lash out at the man he was halted in his tracks when a sudden loud snore interrupted him.

 

The man shifted in the chair allowing his arms to drape unceremoniously on the velvet armrests. He leaned his head back just enough to reveal his sun kissed face, his hat sliding to the back of his head. His eyes were peacefully closed and his mouth was wide open with little bits of drool spilling from the corner of his lips.

 

Sasuke could feel his temple throb at this unsightly display. This man had the audacity to fall asleep in his office! What an impulsive buffoon! This man had quite the deplorable manners. A loud snore once more interrupted his train of thought.

 

That’s it!

 

 “Mister Uzumaki, I will not tolerate this horrid spectacle any longer!” He slammed his fist on his desk.

 

The sudden noise jerked the blond man awake with a start almost flipping the chair back in the process. “What? Who –?” Naruto frantically searched the room until his eyes landed on the fuming mayor. The bounty hunter leaned forward in his chair and grinned broadly. “Good evenin’ Mayor Uchiha.” He inclined his hat. “I got your telegram that you needed a bounty hunter.” He stretched his arm out. “Naruto Uzumaki at your service, Mister Mayor.”

 

Sasuke inwardly rolled his eyes that this blond nitwit. With the tip of his finger he adjusted his glasses. Of all the bounty hunters, why in the world was he the most sought out for man? Perhaps his informants were wrong and gave him the wrong name of this legendary hunter? The mayor took the man’s hand surprised how firm his grip was. “Sasuke Uchiha,” he informed softly as he shook the excited man’s hand.

 

Naruto chuckled once again slouched into the comfy cushions of the chair. “So tell me Mister Mayor what job you have for me so that I can get right to it.” His cerulean eyes shined with the thrill of the new hunt.

 

Sasuke intertwined his fingers over his mahogany desk and leaned back into his wooden chair. His dark eyes sized up the odd individual. This man acted like quite a fool, but he had spent a rather hefty sum of money to track t his man down.

 

Perhaps he should give Naruto a chance to redeem his dreadful manners and see where all the cards fell.

 

 

 

“Fine then, let’s get right down to business.” The mayor nodded and took out a gold key from his vest pocket and got out of his chair. He went to the corner of his office and took down the picture of a cowboy taking down a baby cattle.

 

There was a safe hidden behind it. He twisted in the combination and placed the key in the key hole and twisted it. The safe snapped open with a load clank. Sasuke pushed the thick metal to the side. Within it, there was only two items: a bag filled with gold coins and a neatly folded piece of parchment. The mayor took out both of the items and processed back to his desk.

 

He placed the bag at his feet and gently unfolded the paper. Sasuke took a quick glance at the paper – there was smoldering glint in them that made the man across from him uncomfortable. There was a heat in his eyes that could only mean one thing – he was aroused. The bounty hunter shifted in his seat and straightened his back.

 

Sasuke reluctantly handed the paper to Naruto. He cringed when he practically tore it out of his palms almost ripping the corner he held onto. If he didn’t desperately need this man’s assistance he would have leapt over the table and have strangled the man till there wasn’t any life in him for almost tearing one of his most prized possessions in the world.

 

Quickly regaining his composure, the mayor made a noise in his throat and adjusted his glasses. It was time for business. “Have you ever heard of the Cherry Gals?”

 

Naruto had on a chestnut cloak that completely concealed his body. The mayor was quite sure it was hiding the many weapons that he kept on his person. The bobbed his head. “Of course, they are a notorious band of women that rob saloons and banks. They have a knack of getting in and out without ever getting caught by the sheriff.” Naruto gazed at the paper.

 

It was an old wanted dead or alive poster, the paper was crinkled and was beginning to change brown with its age. But what caught his eyes most was the picture of a woman in the middle of it. The ink was beginning to fade so it was hard to even distinguish who she was, but the name printed on the bottom revealed her identity for him. Naruto frowned and cocked his head to the side. “Is this who you want me to hunt down, Mister Mayor? The leader of the Cherry Gals?” His eyes flicked to the mayor to the picture back to the man in front of him.

 

The woman’s bounty was five hundred dollars in the poster, but he definitely knew for a fact the money over her head has grown up to the thousands over the years. 

 

Sasuke nodded. “Precisely, do you think you could do it?”

 

The bounty hunter nodded his head, once up and down. “I can do it, but I’ll have to raise my price.” Naruto knew of others who would gladly pay him big bucks to track down this mystery woman. He had to know that the mayor was serious about finding this notorious bandit.

 

The mayor scrunched his brow in distaste. “Is that so?” His voice thick with irritation.

 

“No one has even seen this woman’s face in many years. Most don’t even know what she really looks like now.” Naruto explained with a simple shrug of his shoulders. “Some say she’s dark skinned and thin and other say she white and plump. It will be tricky tracking down someone whose face you don’t even know, Mister Mayor.”

 

“Very well.” Sasuke sighed and placed his hands on his lap. “How much an increase are we discussing, Mister Uzumaki?” He lifted his hand to gingerly rub his forehead. This was beginning to give him an aching headache

 

Naruto grinned and waved his nonchalantly. “Oh nothing much, I will just need at least a two hundred dollar bonus.”

 

The mayor could feel his grip tightened on his thigh. “Oh?” He narrowed his eyes a fraction. “Isn’t that quite a steep increase, Mister Uzumaki?”

 

The man shrugged his shoulders and scratched his cheek. “Do you want me to find the girl or not? It’s that simple, Mister Mayor. If not, find someone else. There are many people who would pay me a pretty penny at tracking down your girl here.” He moved to get up.

 

“Done.” Sasuke quickly blurted out. “I’ll add two hundred more dollars to your payment.”

 

Naruto beamed. “Then we have a deal, Mister Uchiha.”

 

The mayor adjusted his glasses, a glint reflected off them. “Although, I have one, _one_ , condition that you must follow even if difficulties are to ever arise. I want her brought back alive and well, you hear. Not a single scratch is to be on her flesh.” Sasuke said was a stern gaze that almost flattered the bounty man’s grin, the dark look in his eyes meant business – a promise that there would be consequences to be met if he were to ever go against his order. “I trust you can do that much.” The mayor dropped the bag of gold on the desk. It slammed heavy with a thud, the pouch opened from the impact revealing the shimmering gold the lay within it. “This is half the payment, when you bring her back, I’ll give you the other half afterwards, Mister Uzumaki.”

 

Naruto stood to his full height. Even through Sasuke was a tall man in his own right going for six foot two, this man could easily tower over him. The bounty hunter carelessly threw the paper on his desk and collected his payment. He left without speaking another word to the mayor.

 

Sasuke released a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding and picked up the wanted dead or alive poster. He gingerly brought it to his face and lightly caressed his finger tips over the picture.

 

It was a picture of _her._

 

Why didn’t women have the fire within them that ignited the all powerful flame within him? He wanted someone who could challenge him, defy him in a way that left him wanting more.

 

Sasuke felt himself frown at the thought. Unfortunately, that probably wouldn’t happen. The women here were too easy, all he had to do is snap his fingers and a group of them would be outside his estate and be fighting to the death with one another to see who would grace with his bed. He thought back to his juvenile years when all he did was disobey his father and run off into neighboring towns.

 

Back when he when he first met _her._

 

Unconsciously, he lifted his palm to his chest and clenched the fabric tightly. If his gloves weren’t on, someone would see how white his knuckles were turning. There was only one woman that could possibly make his head turn, one woman that resisted him in a way that left him hard and unsatisfied after the fact.

 

_She_ was the only one meant for him.

 

There was no other woman that could compete with _her._

No one would do.

 

_She_ was _his_.

 

He had claimed her as his – no one else could have her.

 

_No one._

 

Even when the bounty hunter spoke of no one knowing her true face, he _knew_.

 

He saw that face, worshiped that face, adored that face, _loved_ that face.

 

If he were to bring him the wrong girl, he would know in an instant. Though, how could anyone not know it was her? She was an extraordinary creature that deserved to have all the recognition the world had to offer.

 

No one was like her – no one could possibly take her face or take her name.

 

It was absolutely preposterous.

 

It has been three years since their last meeting when she escaped in the middle of the night and left him. He remembered the note she left him stating that she would someday return to his side, but it was quite clear that it was an empty promise. He was tired of waiting for her to return to him. And he damn well would get her back where she belonged – even if it means forcibly doing so.

 

Just the mere thought of her sent him into a frenzy, even now she still possessed this searing power over him. If it were any other woman he would have been enraged, but it wasn’t – it was _her_.

 

She was an exception – _his_ exception.

 

 Sasuke could feel himself become hard with need at the thought of being near her once more – the thought of seeing her, embracing her, and making love with her again was utterly captivating. It was so enticing and alluring that he could feel himself quiver in his seat.

 

Soon, they would be together forever.

 

The tightness in his pants suddenly became unbearable. He needed release. Now. Sasuke unbuckled his pants and allowed his hardened member free. It pointed upright upon its release. The veins throbbed with each pulse. The ridged flesh whined for attention.

 

Laying the picture on the desk, he pulled out a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wrapped it over his shaft – he didn’t want any unwanted stains on his favorite desk now. Sasuke rolled his head back as he encircled himself with calloused hands. Imagines of his beloved filled his mind with naughty things she’s once did for him.

 

Today he imagined her on her knees taking him in her hot, tight mouth.

 

At first his strokes were slow and steady.

 

_She caressed the head of his penis with her fingers, rubbing it with slow, sensual movements that left him panting like a dog. She giggled and showed him the pre-cum that he produce, spreading her fingers allowing the sticky liquid to spread out like a web. “Look how wet you are, Sasuke.” She brought her fingers to her mouth and suckled at her digits until they were clean of him._

He could feel himself moan at the lewd sight.

_“You taste so good, I need more.”Her slick tongue peered past her plump lips and circled his crown, pampering it with her hot wetness, stroking him with large and hard circles. She nipped teasingly at the tip of his member and engulfed his head into her sweet mouth._

 

Sasuke closed his eyes as he quickened his pace. The feverish heat began to consume his entire being.

 

_She wrapped her tiny hands at the base of his cock and moves it up and down in slow movements all the while bobbing her head. She sucked generously at his crown as she swirled her tongue all around him, completely cleaning him. She released him with a pop. “Did that feel good, Sasuke?” She questioned, laying her cheek against him, feeling him hard and firm against her soft skin._

“Yes,” he hissed. “Please, continue, my love.” He was close, so close now. His grip around his cock tightened as he met the pace that he so desperately craved.

_She rubbed against him like a cat. She swept her tongue across the silken throbbing ridges she felt in her mouth. Spittle leaked from the corner of her mouth down her chin. The fur like hair at the base of his large cock tickled her lips each time she shoved him down her throat._

_Her emerald orbs met his gaze and gave him a smile. It was a smile that she always had. That smile that always said she was thinking wicked little thoughts, things you’d only did in the dark._

He wanted everything that her smile promised and much more.

 

_She held him against her mouth and bit down on shallow flesh, not hard, just a graze of teeth. She licked that most delicate of skin. She drew his balls into her mouth, one at a time, carefully, so carefully. She rolled them in her mouth with tongue and lips, until they were wet and slick. She gazed at his hardness that quivered over his stomach. She wrapped her hand around his member and stroked the velvet warmth that was him._

Sasuke’s eyes lost focus as his neck spasmed from the immense pleasure surging through his body. His breath came out in short pants as if he had ran for miles.

 

_She swallowed him down, down to where her nose touched his pubic hairs. She made a noise deep in her throat that vibrated around his cock. She sucked him, pulling hard and firm, then forcing her mouth down on his shaft. She went down on him fast and hard, thrusting him up and down her scorching throat. Licking him, rolling him, sucking him, and when he was making enough noise, very lightly, she used teeth._  

“I’m cu-m-ming,” he stuttered, feeling his release upon him.

 

_“Don’t hold back, baby.” She kissed the tip of his dick as if kissing his lips. “I want it all.”_

That was it.

 

That’s was all it took for him to met his ecstasy.

 

He tossed his head back as full rapture took over his power frame. Sasuke released his hot seed into the handkerchief. Load after load, the piece of fabric took it all until it was soaked to the brim. Sweat glistered his pale skin, his chest heaved as he panted and groaned out his release. His body trembled from the aftermath of the wondrous climax.

 

His eyes gazed lovingly at the image of the woman that possessed his entire soul and body. Taking off his gloved hand, he reached for her imaging the warmth that radiated off her cheek.

 

“I love you, Sakura.”

 

_She leaned into his land and held it close to her face. “I love you too, Sasuke.”_

Like that, she was gone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Did you like it? This was truly my first time writing anything this close to a lemon. I hope that you like it. I’m a little embarrassed about it.**

**Anyways, read and review please!**


	2. Cherry Gals Strike Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since their last meeting when she escaped in the middle of the night and left him. He remembered the note she left him stating that she would someday return to his side, but it was quite clear that it was an empty promise. He was tired of waiting for her to return to him. And he damn well would get her back where she belonged – even if it means forcibly doing so.

**Hello again!**

**Please keep them coming! The more I get, the more I ambition I will have to write up chapters in a nice timely manner!**

**Here is chapter one to this story. I hope that you all will like it. This chapter will focus on Sakura and her two companions that will play a big role in this story.**

**Naruto doesn’t belong to me! If it did I would have a shit ton of fillers just exclusively dedicated to Sakura and Sasuke!**

* * *

 

**Rating: M**

* * *

 

**~ I will Always Love You By Whitney Houston ~**

**And I hope life, will treat you kind** ****  
And I hope that you have all  
That you ever dreamed of  
Oh, I do wish you joy  
And I wish you happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love  
I love you, I will always love

* * *

 

**Unforgotten Desire**

* * *

 

  **Chapter One: Cherry Gals Strike Again**

* * *

 

 

The busy streets of Suna Capital ran rapid. Left and right, people plowed through the dirt paths like it was a usual thing. It was crowded at this time of day, past daybreak, but not quite midday. Everyone was out and about and rushing to do their everyday deeds that needed to be done before night came. It was already around that time of year when it became darker quicker.

 

This was also the time of day when all the early drinkers were partaking in their usual activities of smoking, drinking, and most of all – gambling.

 

From outside the saloon the high pitch jingle of the piano player jotting down his fingers over the keys skillfully could be heard. Those who weren’t old enough or didn’t want to enter the bar just listened soundlessly to the catchy tunes, sometimes breaking into a short dance then returning on their way to do their others chores for the day. The thick odor of whiskey and smoke practically seeped through the walls. It would make a person wrinkle their nose in disgust or envy.

 

“Did you see this?” A man threw down his paper and watched at it flopped onto the table. It flipped open to the black and white image on the front of it. It had a picture of a bar in the background with a white blur in the corner of a woman in a dress darting from the scene. “Those damn female bandits are at it again,” the man drawled with a frown. “I don’t understand how these harlots are able to get away every time.” He glanced at the group of people that surrounded him on the circular table.

 

The man seated across from him snorted. “What I don’t understand is why you keep interrupting our game with your nonsense.” He placed his hand of cards face down and crumbled the paper and tossed it behind him. “And who cares what a bunch of darned females are doing with their time? As long as they’re not my woman then I couldn’t give a rat’s ass what they do.” He sent a wink to the woman seated comfortable on his lap. “Isn’t that right, darlin’?”

 

Her delicate fingers were tracing nonchalant patterns on his brown vest. She fluttered her thick eye lashes and giggled behind the fan she held. “I do believe so, Mister Sheriff,” she purred. The violet dress she wore fell loosely around her curvaceous figure, leaving the waist down to his imagination. Her lacy white bodice was tight and her violet flock fit snugly around her plump breasts, forcing him and the men that surrounded her to swallow their spit as they made an effort to try and make their lustful gazes discrete.

 

The slim man seated two seats away from him scowled and leaned back into his chair. “Well, I agree with your friend here.” He motioned to the man in front of him. “I don’t like it one bit that we have a bunch of females running around like a pack of cattle thinking that they can outrun a horde of cyotes.” He took a swig on his whiskey and slammed the mug down. “It’s unsightly and positively disgraceful to see women resorting to such despicable acts.” He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. “Hopefully, they’ll get caught soon. I don’t want them trying to rob my bar.”

 

One of the men slammed his fist on the table and cackled. “Yeah right, who would want to rob your broke ass excuse of a bar anyways?”

 

“Why you –!”

 

The man situated next to the couple cleared his throat and pushed his unruly brown hair out of his face and put forth his best charming smile. “You aren’t like those wild women running rampant are you, sweetheart?” He leaned his elbow onto the wooden table and inclined himself closer to the beauty.   

 

She made a delightful noise in her throat that sent shivers down to the men’s burning loins and closed her feathery fan. “Now I wouldn’t say that, mister,” she said in a velvety tone that overflowed with sensuality and felt as if it was made of the finest silks that seemed to brush the men just right – to the point that they were quivering in their seats. The enticing and sensuously alluring power she held over them was invigorating. Her plump lips curled into a mischievous smile. “I can be very dangerous if I wanted.” She tapped the tip of the fan on her chin and cocked her head to the side. Her dark sapphire locks spilled into mini tresses and tendrils over her pale shoulder. 

 

The Sheriff threw his head back and barked a laugh. “My, my, you are quite a jewel indeed, darlin’.” He shifted one of his hands and began to stroke up the dip of her waist brushing over the expensive lace until he came to her bare back. A slight smirk stayed firmly on his lips as he swiftly tucked his fingers into the fabric of her dress touching skin that have been hidden from other’s wondering gazes – it gave him a wonderful sense of masculinity of being able to touch something that other men could not see.

 

“Tell me something I don’t already know, Mister Sheriff.” Her glove covered hand reach down his waist, a light caresses over his sides bulging over his constrictive leather strap that held his prized silver pistol.  

 

The man next to him pouted when the woman didn’t even acknowledge him and huffed back into his seat. “I hear the leader of the Cherry Gals is some old and ugly windbag.”

 

The owner of the bar crossed his arms and shook his head. “I hear quite the opposite.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

He nodded. “I hear that she’s a very attractive and exotic woman.” He motioned with his hand for the bartender to bring a new round of whiskey to his table. “Some say that she’s so comely that some men will actually beg on their hands and knees to have a taste of her voluptuous body.” He slapped his kneecap and guffawed. “I bet she’s pretty loose, if you get what I mean boys?”

 

The men broke out into hard laughs that filled the vacant saloon.

 

“She’s probably a very experienced harlot.”

 

They laughed harder.

 

“Hey, hey, if I had a few rounds with her I’d have her begging for more!”

 

They just hollered banging their fists on the table.

 

“Know what? I hope she tries to rob my saloon, perhaps I’d convince her to have a quick go in the back room. I bet she’ll be coming back after that real soon!”

 

The bartender picked up the empty mugs and placed them on a tray over his shoulder then scurried back to the bar. He lifted a heavy tumbler and plunked it down. Without another word, he poured the amber liquid into the glass until the very tip fizzed over.

 

The woman’s lips curled into a pouty frown. “That’s not very nice to say.”  

 

The Sheriff tsked and stroked her upper arm with his large palms. “Don’t tell me you’re mad, darlin’?” The bartender arrived back to his table and nudged new rounds of whiskey to the men. The sheriff inclined his head in appreciation.

 

“I’m not angry, Mister Sherriff,” she cooed softly. Her lavender orbs shined with an innocent that had a glint of something more behind them – something blistering and searing – that left him completely immobile and smoldering.

 

The man relaxed immensely. “Good,” he breathed. He didn’t want this gorgeous creature to be angry with him – not with the plans he had for her. Oh would he savor this stunningly crafted body of hers. A rare beauty like hers deserves to be bedded by men of his capability.

 

“On the contrary,” she said sultry, curing her fingers over his sides once more. “I’m furious.”

 

In a quick swipe, the sheriff’s gun barrel was lodged deep under his chin, digging painfully into the skin. “What the –?” He choked on his saliva. The men that surrounded them leapt to their feet, their chairs screeching and slamming onto the ground.

 

“You know Mister Sheriff.” She tilted the pistol to pop open the chamber and bit her pouty lips in satisfaction when she saw that it was still filled with bullets, not one had been used. Perfect. “You should really learn how to speak when you’re in the presence of a lady.” Her lengthy eyelashes framed her narrowing eyes brushing along the tops of her cheeks. “Or you might regret it.” The woman cocked the pistol and gave the man a toothless smile when she heard the gun barrel lock into place for the shot. “I don’t believe I appreciate you talking about me like that. I can assure you that I am a lady and _not_ a harlot as you said.” She twisted herself towards the other men and placed her other hand over her heart in mocking hurt, never once moving the gun away from the sheriff’s throat. “It really does hurt my feelings, boys.”

 

The men stumbled back in shock, the youngest of the group actually lost his footing and tripped over his chair.

 

“You mean yo-you-you’re...” the owner stammered, his hairs prickled at the nap of his neck as he gulped down his sudden heightening fears. 

 

All amusement was lost in her lavender eyes as if someone had wiped it away. “That’s right, boys.” Her lips twitched to a sardonic smile. “The name’s Sakura Haruno.” She crossed her legs and smoothed down the fabric of her dress flicking off a nonexistent particle of dirt. “I’m the leader of the Cherry Gals.”

 

“What do you want?” One of the men inquired shakily. A layer of cold sweat was beginning to lightly coat the back of his neck. 

 

She gave him a look as if he was stupid and pursed her lips. “Why else? To take the loot, of course.” She gazed at the heavy sum of money planted on the table the men were planning on gambling away. “I give my thanks for you who took the liberty of trying to gamble away your saloon’s profit.” She gave the owner a knowing smirk with her naughty hooded eyes staring him down. “It saved me quite some time of trying to find the safe myself.”

 

The owner gritted his teeth and growled low in his throat. “Why you little Calico Queen! I’ll never let the likes of you to try and steal my money!”

 

She brushed the insult to the side and nonchalantly flipped her dark navy hair over her shoulders into the sheriff’s face. He jerked his head back and gritted his teeth when she pressed the cold tip of the pistol harder into him. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes and laughed lightly. “Ah, ah, I wouldn’t do that, Mister Sherriff.” When all he did was bob his Adam’s apple, she turned her attention back to the men in front of her and narrowed her bright orbs in distaste when she saw them reach for their own pistols strapped to their hips. “I would think it would be in your best interest to refrain from doing anything stupid, gentlemen.”

 

They hesitated. Even now her feminine power over them almost had them bending to her will, but the owner wouldn’t have it. He rapidly thrust his pistol into the air and aimed it directly at her head. “Any last words, _harlot_?” He sneered and cocked the gun.

 

“That would also include going for your revolver.” She sighed and bent her elbow on the table and rested her cheek on her fist. “Are you stupid, Mister Owner?”

 

He tsked. “What? Scared of a little gun?”

 

“No,” she said with a wink. “But you should be.”

 

The owner roared in rage and pulled the trigger.

 

In a flash of black powder residue, the bullet jolted out of the pistol barrel. He snarled as he clutched his fist to his chest. His beady eyes flicked to his gun that lay a couple feet to the left on him and they flicked back to the woman who hadn’t moved a muscle. When did she –? His gaze turned to the window to the other side of him and realization dawned to him when he saw the shattered glass in the shape of a jaded hole. One of the shards that were hanging onto its other half, swing back and forth from the gentle breeze until it could no longer hold on and shattered with its fallen comrades.

 

Her face distorted to a smug expression that he deeply wished that he had the opportunity of shooting right off her face. “Did you really believe that I would be working alone, Mister Owner?” She purred. “I have people hiding ready to take you down if you don’t do exactly what I say.” Lifting her bell-shaped dress, she glanced to the boys and almost hummed in approval at their appreciated gazes that bore down to her slim, shapely legs. The tips of her colorfully hued petticoat came into view as she continued to reveal more of her desirable body.

 

The men sucked in a breath and allowed their eyes to linger on her leather boots that were adorned with golden tassels up to the net stockings that lead up her porcelain flesh until their hungry eyes landed on the lacy garter that kept her stockings in place. The sheriff shifted uncomfortable in his seat, secretly craving that he was joining his lucky friends in the wondrous view that he was sure they were being presented. He gnawed the inside of his cheek when the pistol bit roughly into his neck; it appears she wasn’t too happy about his movement.

 

The woman halted and kicked her leg out just enough for the boys to get their fill of her untouchable figure. Teasingly, she caressed her calf and painstakingly slowly ran her fingers on her flesh. Like a silky wetness, her pink tongue grazed her pouty lips. These men were making this way too easy for her. It was almost unsightly to see men almost grovel at her feet – but then again it was positively _empowering_.  

 

She reached her upper calf and curled her silky fingers under her knee cap and stroked the sensitive flesh there. She fluttered her eyes and released a breathy moan and watched in delight when the men stiffed as the flesh over their neck began to fluster red. With the tips of her fingers, she ran her hand up to her stockings and curled her fingers into the lace of her garter. To torment them further, she ascended her fingers slightly higher and teased them with the sight of her short bloomers.

 

The owner found himself whining aloud. Blood began to pump to two parts of his body – his brain and his burning loins that ached for her touch. It was almost unheard of for a woman to wear such scandalous bloomers, traditionally the bloomer should have covered her entire legs, but no – hers only covered the assets that they so yearned to see.

 

Their grotesque physiques did nothing to give her the entertainment that she desired anymore. The woman stared at them with hooded eyes and suddenly found herself bored with this little game of seduction. Retracting her fingers back to her garter, she hooked her hands into the lace and pulled out a brown wool bag, it was wonder how she was able to hide such a large bag under her garter. She tossed it carelessly onto the table. It landed with a slight flop over the money.

 

She said with her soft, luscious voice.  “I ask again, Mister Owner.” Like a curtain, her dress fell back over her legs.  “Are you stupid?” Her hardened eyes stared at him and to the loot and back again. “Will you comply?” She pushed herself off the sheriff and ran the pistol’s tip on his sweat drench skin until she reached his temple. “Or will I have to resort to harsher means of persuading you?”

 

Almost as if it was an automatic response, him and his friend stepped up to the table and stashed the paper money and coins into the wool bag. It was like the threat of killing their friend hadn’t even registered to them – all they cared about was pleasing the woman before them.

 

She hummed happily as they tied the bag shut and nudged it towards her side of the table. With her other hand, she curled her fist over the bag and snatched it up. “Thank you kindly, boys,” she purred at the weight of the bag. She made a mental note that this saloon wasn’t so broke as she previously thought – perhaps she would come again. “I appreciate your cooperation.” She stepped away from the captive.

 

“What are you boys doing? This is Sakura Haruno – _the_ Sakura Haruno – can you imagine the bounty she has over her head?” The sheriff snarled, his crow’s feet scrunched up in distaste as his eyes glared into her own. “We can’t just let her go!” 

 

Suddenly the chair that held him gave out when she swiftly kicked the leg of it. He cried out in pain when his head smashed onto the wooden floor. He sucked in a sharp intake of breath when a bullet embedded itself right next to his ear through the floor board. The man screamed and clutched his ear and turned to his side away from her.

 

She hissed, narrowing her eyes to slits. “Hush up you.” She switched her haze to the other and gave them a two finger salute and cocked her head to the side with a wink. “Have a good evenin’ gentlemen.”

 

Before anyone could react, she disappeared behind the saloon’s entrance. All she left behind was the whimpering sheriff and the flopping doors swing back and forth from the power she pushed into them.

 

The woman jolted to the side of the saloon through the small space between the buildings. It was a tight enough squeeze that if any man was after her, he would have gotten stuck from his broad shoulders. She leapt skillfully over a fallen wooden barrel that she previously planted there as a precaution if somehow a smaller man came after her and would trip over the obstacle. She quickly exited the passage and then ran to her left. Another alleyway came into view and she advanced into it. Then into another one. And another one.

 

Until finally, she slowed her advances as she exited through the last of the routes that she had traveled through. It was a secluded area behind one of the food markets in town. Glancing over her shoulders to ease her cautious mind that no one had followed her. She smiled to herself and turned her attention to the beautifully crafted stagecoach that awaited her arrival.

 

It was painted in the light hues of crimson and rose, the colors that exclusively belonged to the Cherry Gals bandits. Anyone who saw these colors knew better than to go near this carriage. Some unfortunate bounty hunters found themselves lying in the desert the next day for attempting such a feat. The large wooden wheels made the stagecoach tower high – higher than most others, they were customly crafted with redwood and had the carvings of flowers along the inner findings of the wheel until it met the middle of it. A cherry blossom tree was engraved expertly into the side of carriage, its branches spreading wide across the wood – every stroke and every dab of paint created this perfect masterpiece.

 

Four large and towering brown horses scuffed their hooves waiting to make their move from the coachman that was seated patiently behind them. The finely dressed man tipped his hat to her as she neared the carriage. “Good to see you safe, ma’am,” he spoke in a professional politeness.  

 

The woman found herself by the carriage, after sending a polite greeting to the coachman, she opened the door and stepped on the metal stair. Once inside she latched the door closed and took a seat onto the silky cushion. She sunk comfortably into it and placed the loot and the pistol to the vacant space next to her – from the weight of the money it too sank comfortable into the cushion.

 

“Good you see that were unharmed, madam,” the man seated directly in front of her spoke. The man was dressed in a white dress shirt with a black vest and another grey buttoned vest over it. His overcoat was left unbuttoned to allow wondering eyes to take in his wonderful physique. He had on a pair of dark slacks that fitted his lean body perfectly and black leather boots that were obviously polished to perfection.  

 

“Mister Inuzuka,” she inclined in greeting. No matter how many times she has been in this man’s presences, he always manages to take her breath away. His form positively radiated stern and strict power that made even her want to shudder.

 

He crossed his legs and folded his glove clad hands over his lap. “Did any complications arise?” He arched a dark brow at her, strands of defiant dark chestnut hair dusted over his creased forehead. Despite such a commanding and powerful air around him, he still managed to maintain a sort of animalistic quality to him – especially his eyes. His eyes held a hidden glint in them that were so overwhelming and domineering that it left women and men alike quivering in their boots.

 

“Nothing of great importance to report, Mister Inuzuka.” The woman glanced away from his piercing gaze, almost afraid to meet his eyes for he might be able to see the lie behind them. “It all went according to plan.”

 

The door to the other side of the carriage jerked open. Another woman entered and took the vacant seat next to the man. The carriage slightly dipped from the added weight of the other passenger. Neither of them jumped at the new sudden invasion of the new occupant. In an instant, the entire air within the stagecoach made a sudden shift, it was as if having this woman suddenly within their presence made everything around them seem lighter – more carefree and untroubled.

 

As if by an unspoken command, the stagecoach began moving.

 

Her rosy dress brushed the man’s leg and thigh when she settled down in her seat – he didn’t seem to take any heed to it. The tight silky material of the gown shaped and outlined a curvy voluptuous figure. “Now, now, I wouldn’t say such lies, Hinata,” a soft melodic voice lightly chastised her.

 

Mr. Inuzuka kept his gaze locked with the woman in front of him, a frown now adorning his aristocratic face at that fact that the woman just stated. “Lies, you say?” He broke his gaze to turn to the gorgeous woman sitting next to him. It was his sudden downfall – for now he couldn’t bring himself to turn away from this beautiful and enticing creature that sat only inches away from him, an arm length away from touching. The longing to reach out and lightly glaze his fingers on her fine skin was almost too tempting, but he held himself – coiling his control as tightly as he could.

 

Her hair was a rich shade of cherry that was both unnatural, but well sought out for by many suitors that have strived for this beauty’s heart. It flowed in curly tendrils that twirled over her shoulders to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Despite many rough obstacles and battles, her flesh has still managed to remain untouched and unmarred by any difficulty. Her almond-shaped eyes, framed by long and thick lashes, were a bright emerald-green that held the ability to brighten the world if she willed it. Her facial features were nothing short of gorgeous – a straight button nose that anyone would yearn to press a loving kiss on, and full pouty lips that begged to be ravished mercilessly – she was the living embodiment of perfection.

 

Mr. Inuzuka had to take a discrete deep breath to calm his raging nerves and closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his brown hair further disarranging it until he pressed his palms over his forehead and combed back his mane until it was all neatly slicked back. Reopening his eyes, he took one last glance at the woman and noticed a single rosy strand swayed away from its comrades, it lay innocently over the soft skin of her cheek. His hand twitched wanting very much to tuck the strand behind her ear – desperately finding any reason to touch this woman.

 

“Granted, you did very well acting as my face.” The woman wagged her finger at her as if speaking to a child. “But If I hadn’t had come along when I did, the owner of that saloon would have easily gunned you down if I had not interfered back there.” She crossed her arms over her slim stomach as her emerald eyes bore into her lavender ones in disappointment. “I thought that I had trained you better than this, Hinata.”

 

“But Sakura,” Hinata’s voice heightened an octave or two – dare she say it almost came out as a whine. Her jaw fell slack. “Those men were speaking of things that they had no right to speak,” she argued back with a stomp of her feet. “They were calling you such mean and terrible names!” Her fist clutched the fabric of her dress at the mere thought of those men speaking so lowly of her beloved friend and leader – how _dare_ they speak such nonsense.

 

“I understand where you’re coming from, but you shouldn’t have allowed your temper to get the better of you.” Sakura’s hardened face suddenly softened as she reached across the distance to wrap her glove covered hand over Hinata’s. “From my travels around, I can tell you from experience that men are going to say what they want no matter how foul and distasteful it may be.” With her other hand, she patted Hinata’s palm affectionately. “As women, we have to learn to pay no attention to such scum bags. In our line of work, petty names shouldn’t cloud our judgment, my dear.”

 

Hinata pouted her lips and slightly down cast her face. Her lengthy bangs were like a curtain that veiled her face from the outside world.

 

“Now, now, don’t make such a face,” Sakura cooed gently, tapping a single finger on her companion’s chin. Hinata hesitantly peeked through her bangs. “You are much prettier when you smile, my dear.” Her red covered lips spread to a contagious smile that had Hinata’s lips twitching upwards. “I can’t allow my face to look sad like that, now can I?” She teased with a wink. “Unless you want me to have one of the other girls to act as my new face instead?” She turned her gaze to Mr. Inuzuka knowingly and gave him a charming bat of an eye. “That can be arranged. Tell me, Kiba, how is Miss Tenten fairing at the moment?” She held her hand over her mouth to conceal the grin.

 

Kiba shared her smile, the tips of his rather sharp canines slightly peered over his lips. His eye glinted with amusement as he watched Hinata shift in her seat with a start. “I believe she is fairing quite well.” He stroked his chin. “I do recall that she’s been wanting an opportunity to arise of being used as your next face.”

 

“Sakura!” Hinata bolted upright and gaped. “No! I promise I won’t do something so careless again!” She held Sakura’s hand close and held tightly to it. “I’ll do better next time, I promise! Let me act as your face for a little longer!” She was truly afraid that Sakura wouldn’t use her as her face anymore. She wanted to do anything that was within her power to keep her beloved leader safe – even if she had to use her own face by doing so.

 

Sakura released a joyous laugh that almost had the other occupants wanting to join with her. “Come now, Hinata.” She reached over and tenderly stroked the troubled woman’s cheek. “I would never do such a thing to you.” She lightly slapped the flesh and chuckled when Hinata flinched. “You are the perfect stand-in for me and you know that. Honestly, who could pull off seducing men like that?” She placed her hand over her chest. “Myself and –” She pointed to Hinata. “You. No one can do what we do best.” Her emerald eyes twinkled with a shine that seemed to sooth Hinata. “We are one of a kind type of people.”

 

Hinata couldn’t help herself but to beam at that comment. There was no one in the world that she treasured more than her beloved leader and this praise brought her indescribable happiness. “I will do better next time,” she chimed gleefully.

 

The pinkette chuckled and relaxed back into her seat. “Good, I look forward to you next job.” She cupped her cheek as her gaze flicked to the bag of money. “It appears that this saloon had quite a bit of loot stored away, didn’t they?” She hummed in approval.

 

Hinata nodded. “Yes, but –” She scratched her cheek and gave a bashful smile. “I also took their gambling money as well, so it looks a bit bigger than it was supposed to.”

 

Sakura’s eyes gleamed with laughter. “That’s my girl.” She reached for the bag of loot and weighed it with her hand. It wasn’t too bad a find from a shabby saloon. Sakura glanced at Mr. Inuzuka and tossed it at his direction. He single handedly caught it with ease. “I trust you know what to do with this, Kiba?” She crossed her legs and smoothed out the fabric of her dress.

 

The man inclined his head. “Of course, Miss Haruno, I will place it where all the others are.” Mr. Inuzuka was a man that Sakura had entrusted with maintaining and keeping all of her money safe from those who would want to steal it.

 

Sakura’s lips twitched. “Please, Kiba, we’ve known each other for a long time, no more formalities.” With the tip of her crossed leg, she brushed the fabric over her ankle along his leg in slow, suggestive motions. “Sakura will do just nicely,” she said in that voice that could melt chocolate. “No more of this Miss Haruno nonsense.”

 

Kiba felt a wave of shivers ran down his spine in heated strokes that had him tugging the collar of his dress shirt. “Well –” His voice came out a little higher pitch than normal. He quickly cleared his throat which earned him a muffled giggle from Hinata who quickly slapped her hand over her mouth and blushed under his piercing eyes. He quickly turned back to the object of his fascination. “Very well, Sakura, I will place your loot with all your other wealth.”

 

“Thank you, Kiba.” She gently placed a hand atop his upper leg. Kiba instantly jumped from the sudden touch. “I deeply appreciate it.” Her palm slightly squeezed his thigh.

 

He immediately fell victim to her captivating eyes and shakily gulped down a breath. “Please, it is my pleasure, Sakura.” Kiba felt his face begin to fluster with the familiar heat that he’s often experienced when he was in this gorgeous woman’s presences.

 

Sakura inched her mouth up to his ear and teasing blew into it. “I’m sure it is, _Kiba_.” The way she said his name was excruciatingly _tantalizing_. The all too recognizable ache that tugged at his trousers was maddening. Mr. Inuzuka straightened his back and gripped his kneecap tightly. If he wasn’t wearing his gloves she would be able to see how white his knuckles were turning.

 

Hinata couldn’t help was find herself enjoying this scene. She knew the effect Sakura had on men and many times it wasn’t intentional – she was just naturally a gifted seductress. It was a wonder how Mr. Inuzuka was able to maintain his cool for as long as he did, most men would have already been mewling for a taste of the sweet blossom.

 

“Is all our business done, Kiba?” Sakura inquired while tilting her head to the side, a single tendril of hair grazed her alabaster shoulder slipping into the curve of her plump breast.

 

The stagecoach suddenly halted signaling that this was Mr. Inuzuka’s destination.

 

Kiba gnawed at the inside of his cheek, the little pain assisted in clearing his mind of the ragging thoughts that were sure to haunt him as he slept tonight, and moved to nod his head, but then suddenly remembered something. He coughed in his fist and placed his black top hat on his head inclining the tip of it forward so that is casted a shadow over his eyes. “There is still one more thing that I must inform you before my departure.”

 

“Oh?” Sakura brushed her shoulder into his bicep. “What is it?”

 

Mr. Inuzuka nodded, his lips moved to a straight line. “Yes, my sources have informed me of some alarming news.”

 

Sakura frowned. Somehow Kiba didn’t think something like that suited her. “Tell me.”

 

 “They have notified me that there is a bounty hunter coming after you.”

 

Sakura sighed and shook her head. “Another one I see.” She retracted her hand from Kiba’s thigh and folded her palms over her lap. “When will those brutes learn? I won’t be an easy target to catch. Those men who are hiring these bounty hunters are just throwing away all their loot.” She swept a glance at Hinata and curled her lips to a half-smile. “I suppose, me and Hinata could take whoever is coming for me. I know we can handle it.” The dark haired girl agreed eagerly with a bob of her head.

 

“Unfortunately, this bounty hunter isn’t like anyone we have encountered previously.” Kiba coiled his fingers over the hook of his black cane. “I believe that we will actually have troubles with this man.”

 

The pinkette narrowed her eyes slightly. “Why is that, Kiba?”

 

Mr. Inuzuka inhaled through his nose. “I’ve only heard a bit here and there about him, but from what I collected.” He placed his full attention on Sakura, his eyes displaying the deep worry he held for her. “He’s a master tracker that always gets his man.”

 

Sakura snorted unladylike and waved off his concern. “Kiba, first off we will see how this master tracker will be able to find me when no one knows my original face and second, I am a _woman_ , not a _man_.” She leered at him with her bright orbs that were filled with determination. “Let him try and find me, I encourage it.” With the tip of her finger, she pushed rims of the top hat upward to see Kiba’s full face and inched forward. “Tell me, what is the name of this master tracker?”

 

From this distance, Kiba was able to smell her overwhelming florescent scent that filled his nostrils. “He goes by the name of Naruto Uzumaki.”

 

“Now that doesn’t sound like a name that I should fear.” Sakura said smoothly. “So there shouldn’t be anything to worry about.” She stared at him with hooded eyes. “Do you know of the person who hired him? He must be someone wealthy to hire a master tracker,” she commented with a slight tug of the velvety curtain that concealed them from sight and glancing out the carriage window.

 

“My sources say that he’s a mayor of some town down south.” Kiba pushed his weight onto the wooden cane and moved to get up.

 

Sakura stiffened a cold chill ranking down her back, the curtain slipped through her fingers and fell back into place. “What, pray tell, is this mayor’s name?” She kept her gaze locked on the fabric to the side of her.

 

“The man who hired this bounty hunter is the mayor of Konoha.” Mr. Inuzuka observed her closely wondering why she kept her face hidden. “His name is Sasuke Uchiha.” His eyes narrowed when the pinkette’s fists coiled tightly around the laces that adorned her dress.

 

The next thing Kiba knew, Sakura rammed her shoulder into him forcing him to stumble into Hinata’s lap and all but tore the stagecoach’s door open. With a flash of pink, she picked up the fabric of her dress and rapidly vanished from sight.  

 

Sasuke Uchiha.

 

Of all the men to come after her.

 

It had to be that scoundrel Sasuke Uchiha!

 

* * *

 

 

**What did you all think about it? Do you like Hinata, how about Kiba? More importantly what did you think about Sakura’s character?**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter! There is more where that came from! I’ll be writing the newest chapter soon.**

**Please review, review, and review!**

**~Sakura911**


	3. Past Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been three years since their last meeting when she escaped in the middle of the night and left him. He remembered the note she left him stating that she would someday return to his side,but it was quite clear that it was an empty promise. He was tired of waiting for her to return to him. And he damn well would get her back where she belonged – even if it means forcibly doing so.

**Here we go! Another chapter for all of you! This is the continuation of the flash back from the previous chapter.**

**I apologize that it was a day late! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Please forgive me!**

**I was really struggling with capturing Sasuke’s personality so that was what was keeping me back, but I pulled through writers block for you guys.**

**Also I would thank those of you who reviewed, favored and followed this story. It makes me to damn happy that you guys like it so much.**

**But I will tell you that Sasuke is eighteen and Sakura is sixteen, but no more spoilers after that.**

 

* * *

 

**Naruto doesn’t belong to me!**

* * *

 

**Rating: M**

* * *

 

 

**~Forever’s Not Enough by Sarah Geronimo~**

**If I would have to live my life again**  
I'd stay in love with you the way I've been  
Your love is something no one ever can replace  
I can't imagine life with someone else

**I promise, I will share my life with you**  
Forever may not be enough it's true  
My heart is filled with so much love I feel for you  
No words can say how much I love you so

* * *

 

**Unforgotten Desire**

* * *

 

 

**Chapter Three: Past Desires**

 

* * *

“Hey, you, young feller!”

 

As if being snapped out of their bewitching trance, Sasuke and Sakura came springing back to reality.

 

Sakura felt her cheeks fluster with renewed heat as she shyly glanced away from the intensity of the dark eyes that threatened to consume her entire being. What was she doing? She was gawking at this young man as if he was a new candy that needed to be suckled on. The heat spread to her ears when those wicked thoughts suddenly filled her head. She gnawed the inside of her cheek and reluctantly loosened her tight grip on the fabric of his vest. The tips of her fingers lingered over the warmth of his chest until she took a shaky step back.

 

Sasuke frowned as she tried to distance herself from him. He didn’t want that – not at all. He would have much rather kept her soft body molded to his and relish in the fact of how perfectly she fit under his chin – it was like she was built just to suit him. Her shapely breasts left a lingering sensation that drove him completely mad and at the same time kept him sane. Disappointment sung deeply into his gut. Unwillingly, his arm squeezed her hips one last time then his limb returned to his side.

 

“Don’t let that there little girl go!” the smaller man hollered gripping the wood of the food stand and forcing his feeble body upright. The larger man twisted his body and rolled over to his hands and knees and moved to get up.

 

The pinkette glanced over her shoulders and narrowed her eyes. Damn, she needed to escape. Her lips straightened to a firm line. She didn’t think those men would have recovered so quickly – but then again, how long had she been gazing at the handsome fellow that she bumped into? Bashfully, she peeked back up to his dark eyes that didn’t seem to move from her face and quickly averted them when the familiar heat came rushing back to her nether regions.

 

The moment they shared only felt like a short moment, but looking back it might have been much longer.  

 

The two men were back on their feet and rapidly advancing towards their direction.

 

Sakura inwardly cursed and moved to side step the stranger. As much as she would taken the pleasure of lavishing in the presence of this mystery man – her escape came first. If there was one thing her mother had taught her. By all means, it was to ensure escape first. Once that was accomplished, she would then return to the safe house. After then after that, pleasure would come later.

 

And oh, would she have easily taken part in those pleasures with this man.

 

She barely made to step around him when his large palms coiled tightly over her wrists and tugged her body into his until she was once again trapped in his embrace. His other arm lopped around her hips and rested over the small of her back drifting dangerously close to the swell of her posterior. Sakura visibly shivered from delight – the man just made her feel like liquid goo in his hands.

 

He leaned his face into her, his lips scarcely brushed her cheek. “Where do you think you’re going?” His voice sounded lower and huskier – _inviting_. If he wasn’t holding her up, she would have surely lost her balance at the pure masculinity he was giving off. Sakura had to distance herself from this man – he was _dangerous_. He awakened something within her that she didn’t know if she liked or hated. Her mother warned her of such experiences that she needed to avoid.

 

She quickly did a double take behind her and widened her eyes in alarm. The men were only mere few inches away from them now. But getting away from those men was actually slowly being pushed to the back of her mind as she briefly glanced at the stranger before thinking of a plan of escape. “I have to go,” she said to herself. “I need to get away from here.”

 

_From you._

It sounded like she was trying to convince herself, but essences of doubt rang in her words. With as much strength as she could muster, she pushed her palms into his chest and tried to push him away.

 

Sasuke refused to budge. The displeasure he felt flared in his dark eyes and he knew she could see it as well when she bit her succulent lips and avoided his eyes. He didn’t want this beautiful woman to push him away, he preferred that she tug him closer until their bodies molded into one. He inclined his head closer to her ear and blew a gust of his hot breath into her ear. His scent overwhelming her senses at his close proximity.

 

“I don’t think so,” he said in a smooth raspy tone that did things to her body that shouldn’t be physically possible. Sasuke tilted his head down to look into wide eyes. “I think perhaps you should stay right here.”

 

Instantly she stiffened as she sharply inhaled. This was too much! Her pulse pounded in her neck as he leaned in closer, the heat of his body enveloping around her. “I can’t,” she managed to pant out in between breaths. Sakura had to get a hold of herself – if not, it would certainly lead to things that she would surely regret later.

 

His breath ghosted on her ear causing a new wave of shivers to shroud her body. “And why not?” he murmured, a glint flashed in his dark eyes. It was as if he was plotting something that she couldn’t tell if she would like or not – she deeply hoped that she wouldn’t. Sasuke shifted to move himself even closer, his lips hovering dangerously close over the skin of her neck. “Enlighten me.” He left a chaste kiss upon her pulse that managed to make her blood boil in her veins.

 

Sakura could feel herself wavering in her judgment. He was only using his mouth for god sakes and she already falling to pieces. Despite how _good_ it felt – she needed to get it together. He was a random stranger off the streets and for all she knew he could be an accomplice of those two men and was sent here to distract her while they caught up. The pinkette couldn’t risk it. Summing all the willpower that she could muster once more, she firmly planted her palms on his chest and tried to push him away again.

 

“We gotcha now,” the bigger male gripped her upper arm roughly and forced her to stumble to his side. His grotesque face leaned down to her, his yellow crooked teeth grinned. “Finally we caught you.”

 

Sakura cried out and with her other hand she tried prying his fingers away. It did little but enrages him more. The bigger man instead gripped that arm and forced it down her side. Her eyes frantically glanced around her to find any means of escape.

 

“You certainly made us run around town for you,” the smaller man sneered, curling his upper lip. “I was almost beginning to think that you might actually get away.” His beady eyes glanced to Sasuke. “If it wasn’t for you, young feller, she might have actually gotten away with our loot.” He tipped his hat. “We mighty appreciate that.” His gaze sharply returned to the pinkette. With the tips of his fingers he held her chin. “Now what should we do with you?” His nails dug into her flesh when she tried to jerk away from him.

 

The larger man chortled. “I say we have our fun with her before turning her into the sheriff.” His own gaze glanced over her body with lust filled eyes that promised wicked things that made Sakura’s stomach sink. “I have to get her back for earlier.”

 

Sasuke’s fists clenched tightly to his side as his jaw hardened. A burning deep in his gut thrashed to be released. How dare they touch her in such a familiar way? How _dare_ they? No other man should have the right to touch her skin other than _him_! His vision was beginning to cloud in crimson.

 

 His partner stroked his chin thinking over the idea. “I don’t see why not.” He shrugged nonchalantly and tore the satchel out of her grasp. This earned him a glare from the petite woman. “Do with her what you want.” He tossed the small bag up into the air and caught it in his palm. “I’m gonna go back drinking.” He patted his friend’s shoulder and moved to advance to the nearest saloon.

 

_“Release her.”_

Both men glanced back to the young lad behind them.

 

Sasuke’s bangs casted a shadow over his face concealing the inner turmoil that threatened to ensnare him. The young teen would love nothing more than to slaughter these men in front of him. If only he had brought his pistol with him. Damn it all. He shouldn’t have left it back at the inn he was staying in with his father. By now, he would have already drawn leather and embedded a bullet in each man’s head. His knuckles were turning white from the strain of his clenched fists. His entire body trembled with the rage burning deep within him.

 

The slender man placed his hand on his hip and shifted his weight to one side. “What was that, young feller?” The southern twang in his voice was thick.

 

“I said,” Sasuke bit out slowly. “Released her.” He took a measured step forward – it was an active means of coming off as intimidating. “Or else.”

 

The pinkette could just feel the killing intent off his rigid stance. She could tell that he meant business. It actually worried her – this was another thing that surprised her greatly. Sakura was the type of person who took months, maybe years, to learn to trust someone let alone _care_ for them, but somehow within moments this boy had become important. This sudden realization unnerved her – she had to escape and separate herself from this stranger.

 

Men like him only lead to trouble – or so her mother told her.

 

Sakura glanced up to the two men and realized that they didn’t seem too fazed with his threat. If anything it seemed that they found this action amusing. Her lips began to form a grim line. If this continued the way it was going, it would certainly lead to bad things.

 

The bulkier man gave his partner a knowing look and leered at Sasuke. “Lookie there, this young feller thinks he can scare us huh, Sakon?” His lips twisted to mocking smirk.

 

Sakon shared his look. “It does seem so, Jirobo.” He brushed back his dark grey bangs out of his face. His pallid face twisted into a sardonic grin. “What you gonna do about it, boy?”

 

Sasuke scowled and hooked his thumbs into his belt as he met Sakon’s dark eyes. “Do you know who I am?” His stance switched to that of arrogance when he straightened his back and relaxed his shoulders. His lips curled into a smirk.

 

“Oh yeah? By all means, who are you?” Sakon peered at the young man through his bangs that curtained his face. “I’m curious.”

 

Sasuke clicked his tongue. “The name’s Sasuke Uchiha.” He fixated his gaze to the pink haired girl. She seemed to stiffen in sudden recognition. So she’s heard of him. Sasuke couldn’t help it. His feathers were primed with this little bit of information.

 

Sakura felt her eyes widened. He was –? No way! This boy was the son of the mayor of Konoha?

 

Her wonder was short lived when the grip around her wrist tightened. The pinkette quickly shot the bigger man a glare and tugged on his clasps. His grasp just wouldn’t budge and this irritated her greatly. If only she thought ahead and brought her revolver – if she only had listened to her mother and tucked it away then these men were as good as dead. Damn her confidence! Sakura tucked that mental note aside. Maybe next time she wouldn’t be so foolish. She grimed at the thought of her mother harsh lecture once she returned home. Sakura inwardly winced. It would surely lead to some unfortunate punishments.  

 

Her brows furrowed when the orange haired man found her eyes. It gave her an ire chill. She didn’t like this man – not at all. He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura did all she could just not to gag so instead she opted rolling her eyes and turned her attention back to Sasuke.

 

“So that’s who you are? Well that explains quite a bit. You do come off as rather arrogant.” Sakon began sizing up the young teenager and struggled his shoulders. “You’re nothing more than a little kid using his father’s name to frighten others, huh?” He chuckled lowly. “You don’t have any power of your own, so instead your pa gives it to you.” His chuckled turned into a full blown cackle that seemed to catch the attention of the onlookers that was beginning to gather around them. “That’s rather pathetic, don’t you think, Jirobo?” The man’s eyes gleamed with mockery at Sasuke’s deadly glare.  

 

“Right.” Jirobo bobbed his head with a teeth filled smile.

 

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled. “Watch your mouth,” he hissed.

 

Sakon titled his head to the side and stroked his chin thoughtfully. “I believe it is you who should watch your mouth, little feller.” In a flash of his pistol was out and cocked. His aim stayed true to its target.

 

Sasuke’s forehead.

 

As much as he hated to admit it, this man was _fast_. Sasuke pursed his lips and locked his jaw. The fire inside him singed with a harsh flame. Damn it! He didn’t know what to do. His inner desires roared to rip these men a new one and whisk the beautiful female away from danger. But what could he do? He was completely weaponless _and_ defenseless. This new overwhelming sensation of uselessness was diffidently not sitting well with him.

 

Sasuke gnawed the inside of his cheek.

 

What _could_ he possibly do?

 

Jirobo scrunched his nose in distaste that the burning eyes that gazed at them. “What are you looking at?” The civilians that surrounded the little group quickly scattered when he inched his hand towards his revolver strapped to his hip.

 

There! Here was her chance!

 

With one arm free, Sakura took this opportunity to jab her elbow into the man’s gut. Jirobo grunted. His hold on her loosened and allowed the pinkette free range to step back. He tried to latch onto her again. She narrowed her eyes. He wasn’t going to touch her with his grimy hands again. Sakura quickly sent a ruthless strike into the same spot she’s hit previously with her fist.

 

The strength behind the impact was just enough to force him to double over. His breath was knocked out of him. “God damn, little runt,” he rasped clutching onto his stomach.

 

Sakura stepped away from him and glanced at the man that held a gun to Sasuke’s head. Instead of maintaining eye contact with his attacker – his eyes reached hers. She didn’t know what to do. The pinkette has never been in this type of situation before. This boy stuck out his neck for her and it just didn’t seem right just for her to leave him like this.

 

But...

 

Then again, this boy was _dangerous_.

 

She shouldn’t get too close.

 

It would be breaking every code that she’s lived by.

 

What _should_ she do?

 

Sakura knew the obvious answer that her mother had drilled into her.

 

She had to escape.

 

This would be her only opportunity.

 

So she took it.

 

With a flicker of rosy hues, Sakura bolted away from the group of men. Briefly, her eyes caught Sasuke’s in an intense gaze. Their eyes didn’t waver from one another until she finally disappeared behind a sharp corner.  

 

Sasuke watched intently as the last bits of her cherry locks vanished behind the building. His hand twitched to reach out and intertwine his fingers into her hair and bring her back to him. He wanted to press her wonderful body back onto his in the most provocative ways. He still had the sweet taste of her flesh on his lips. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip leaving a slick streak behind it and savored her flavor.  It honestly unnerved him how he desperately craved for something _more_.

 

Sakon glanced at his partner and frowned. “You okay, Jirobo?” He then broke out into a sneer and placed his other hand on his hip. “I didn’t think such a small little thing could take you down.”

 

Jirobo was still hunched forward holding onto his gut. “Shuddup!” he barked. His voice was gruff to the throat.

 

“Perhaps, we should cut back on your dinner.” Sakon cackled. “Maybe then, you could actually take someone half your size down.”

 

Sasuke altered his attention back to the two bickering fools in front of him.

 

He was livid.

 

He was furious.

 

He was downright _seething_.

 

It was all _their_ fault.

 

They were the reason the woman ran from him.

 

If they hadn’t had interrupted them –

 

If they hadn’t had interfered –

 

If they hadn’t had disturbed them –

 

Then he would have had that woman _all_ to himself.

 

“ _Damn_ _you_ ,” Sasuke blurted in a sharp tone. His blood was boiling. How _dare_ they?

 

Sakon glowered and jabbed the head of his pistol at Sasuke’s head inching it closer. “I don’t believe I like yer tone there, boy.”

 

Sasuke scowled and remained silent.

 

“What you have nothing else to say?”

 

Sasuke stayed quiet.

 

Sakon snorted. Without breaking eye contact with Sasuke, he spoke to his partner. “Pull yourself together Jirobo. We need to round up the crew.” His lips curled upwards. “I believe we have found something much more valuable than a measly little girl.” His bangs casted a shadow over his eyes, they glistered through his locks. Oh yes, he had big plans for this little boy.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

“Do you lot understand the plan?” Sakon spoke slowly as if he was speaking to a bunch of children as tapped his fingers impatiently on the wooden table. His dark eyes stared down each of the members of his band of misfits making sure they actually understood his strategy. “Well?”

 

Beneath them, they could hear the jiggles of the piano jetting and the intoxicating scent of the alcohol seeped through the floor board. It smothered the air around them, washing the group with its aroma. The Suna Saloon was thriving tonight.

 

Sakon was surrounded by the other two members of the Sound Four Bandits. One being Jirobo and the other being Kidomaru. Their last member was currently downstairs drinking down mugs and mugs of whiskey.

 

The dark haired male tsked and grabbed a chair and twisted it towards him before seating himself onto it and straddling it. Kidomaru swiveled the toothpick in his mouth and spit it onto the table. It jabbed into the wood. He folded his arms over his chest and kicked his legs out underneath his chair. “Yea, yea, I get what you mean, boss man,” he said indifferently as he shifted his arms over the chair’s head and placed his chin over his elbows. “As long as we get the loot I could care less what we do, Sakon.” He tipped his brown hat over his face.

 

Jirobo bobbed his head in agreement. He leaned his elbow onto the table and rested his chin on his fist. From the corner of his eyes, he glanced at the body of their captive hunched to the corner of the tavern that they were temporarily residing in.

 

Sasuke could feel his temples throbbing in irritation. Here he was just lying on the floor in the most uncomfortable position. It wasn’t like he had anything else to do with his time other than get kidnapped. He bit into the cloth that they wrapped around his mouth and almost gaped at the heinous flavor that met him. He quickly spat out the fabric and wished deeply that he could tear it away from him and light it up with fire and watch in delight as it scorched before him.

 

His dark eyes bore piercingly into the other occupants of the room and narrowed his eyes to slits. Never mind that – nothing would bring him greater delight than scorching these bunch of idiots.

                                               

Sasuke shifted his body slightly for a most favorable position and bit back a groan. His wrists were almost rubbed raw from the tight restrains around them. The rope was scratchy and jagged. They would surely leave behind angry welts.

 

The group of men had thought that it was fitting to bind up his arms and legs.

 

His back ached for being pressed to the wall for so long. Sasuke released a breath through his uncovered nostrils and turned his head to the window next to him. It was the only source of light within the room other than the pathetically dim lamp above their heads. The sky was subtly fading to night – how long as he been held captive exactly? He thought back to a couple of hours ago.

 

Since it was quite clear that Sasuke wasn’t going down without a fight, Sakon rapidly stepped up to him and whacked the back of his head with the gun’s grip. The harsh impact had the young boy seeing stars while they dragged him into a nearby saloon and proceeded to retrain him.

 

Sasuke could feel his face contort in embarrassment. How could he have been taken so easily? This wasn’t the first time someone had tried to take him captive and it most certainly won’t be the last, but usually he did a better job of defending himself.  

 

Then again...

 

He was rather _distracted_.

 

Sakon intertwined his fingers over the table and flicked his eyes between both men. “Just so we’re clear, I’ll explain it once more.”

 

Kidomaru rolled his eyes underneath his hat while Jirobo remained silent. It wasn’t like they hadn’t heard the plan three times already.

 

“We’re gonna send a messenger to deliver a note the inn where Fugaku Uchiha is currently staying in stating that if he wishes to see his precious son again.” His lips stretched to a grin as he made a money gesture with his hand. “He’s gonna have to give us a hefty sum of loot.” He glanced at Sasuke and his eyes twinkled. “Or else, his poor boy will be sleeping with the cyotes.”  

 

Sasuke scowled at him and turned his head away defiantly. The cloth around his mouth muffled all snarls of insults.

 

This only brought forth a chuckle from Sakon. “There, there, I’m sure yer pa will pay up just to get his baby boy back,” he said in a mocking cheerful tone. He even curled his lips to form a genuine smile filled with ridicule.  

 

There was a sudden noise of crashing of glass as the only door to the shabby room was forced open. A woman with dark pink hair sauntered into the room with a mug of whiskey in her hands. She lifted it to her mouth and took a large gulp. The woman sighed in relief as she strolled deeper into the room completely brushing the disapproving eyes of Jirobo.

 

 Sasuke almost jolted from his position from the corner when he saw the color of her hair.

 

It looked just like –

 

Did it belong to _her_?

 

His eyes bore into the woman drinking her in. Sasuke pursued his lips in dismay. He felt a wave of disappointment wash over him when it dawned onto him that it wasn’t _her_. He stared intently at the woman.

 

Granted, a first glance they appeared similar, but Sasuke wouldn’t accept such an outrageous inquisition.

 

This woman’s hair was untamed and quite clearly unkempt while _hers_ shined with a luster that was excruciatingly glossy and silky to the touch.

 

This woman’s skin appeared rough and damaged from the long hours in the sun while _hers_ shined with an alabaster gleam that created an everlasting glow that crowned her.

 

This woman’s smoky eyes were listless and glazed over with a drunken high while _hers_ shimmered with zeal of untold passion that illuminated the darkness in his heart.

 

“Confound it, Tayuya, where have you been?” Sakon growled standing up from his chair.

 

The woman rolled her eyes and swished down some more alcohol. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and pulled out a chair. “Calm down, Sakon,” she said, her words came out in soft slurs. “I did what you asked and found a messenger willing to deliver your damn telegram.” Tayuya flopped unladylike into the seat and slammed the mug into the table. The sudden sound caused Jirobo to jump.

 

From the corner of her eyes Tayuya saw this and chuckled joyously. “W-w-what’s... the... matter...Jirobo?” She hiccupped in between words. “Not...not... only are you... a weakling... but...but...” Her eyes drooped. “Have...have...you...become...a yellow belly...too?” She slouched back into the chair as her head swayed back and forth.

 

Jirobo frowned. “A woman shouldn’t talk like that.”

 

“Shuddup, fatty,” she croaked pressing her cheek onto the cold table and sighed dreamingly.

 

Kidomaru clicked his tongue. “Christ woman.” He tore the mug from her finger and lapped down the rest of the whiskey in two large gulps. He carelessly tossed it to the middle of the table and watched at it tumbled onto its side with a bang.

 

Tayuya whined in protest. She gritted her teeth and snarled, “G-god-goddamn ...gutless...yello –”

 

“Enough!” Sakon slammed his palms into the table. “Quit your fighting!” He hollered. “Once we’re done with the job you lot can kill each other for all I care.” He narrowed his eyes into a piercing glare. “But until then quit this nonsense!”

 

Tayuya curled her lips upwards suddenly sobering up. “Tsk, whatever you say, boss man.” She cradled her chin and turned her eyes to Sasuke. “You sure we can’t keep him for another day.” She smirked. “There are a couple of things _I’d_ like to do with him.”

 

Sasuke visibly shivered at the thought. 

 

Kidomaru snickered and slapped his thigh.

 

Tayuya glared at him sharply. “What’s so funny?”

 

“We can’t possibly torture this poor boy by letting him see your body.”

 

She was fuming. “What exactly is wrong with _my_ body?”

 

Kidomaru shot her a look from the corner of his eyes. “Please tell me you’re not that stupid, Tayuya?” he taunted folding his hat over his eyes. “Wait, I already know the answer to that question.”

 

“Why you –”

 

Jirobo’s chair screeched as he pushed it from the table and got up. The sudden sound effective halted the two bickering members. “I’m goin’ to head to bed now,” he said softly as he left the room.

 

Sakon glanced out the window and flicked his eyes back to the remaining two. “Jirobo has the right idea, it’s about time you lot hit the hay.” He rubbed his eyes tiredly. “We have an early morning tomorrow.”

 

Kidomaru hummed and stood up. “Sorry, boss man, but I’m not ready for bed yet.” He peered at the pink haired female and nudged her shoulders. “Come on, Tayuya, I’ll buy you another drink before the Saloon closes.”

 

“Since you’re paying, I don’t see why not.” Tayuya scoffed with a mocking smile. “I’ll make you regret ever offering such a thing.” Kidomaru threw his head back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder as two left through the door.

 

Sakon shook his head and sighed. He rose out his seat and moved to the bed closest to the wall and slumped unceremoniously down onto it. Kicking out of his leather boots, he unhooking his gun’s hoister and hung it on the cast-iron bed frame with his hat atop it.

 

His dark eyes met Sasuke’s. Sakon gave him a tooth filled grin. “Let’s hope dear pa will come to the rescue tomorrow.” Without another word, he advanced to the light switch on the wall and turned it off leaving Sasuke to his inner most thoughts.

 

Sasuke heard Sakon return to his bed with the shrilling of the springs on the mattress and shifted himself so that he leaned against the wall sideways turned away from his capture.

 

He gazed at the dark void in front of him. His lips pressed to a straight line as his eyebrows furrowed.

 

Darkness.

 

That was all he saw.

 

An emptiness that remained in a shadowy abyss shrouded him.

 

Sasuke closed his eyes and relaxed his shoulder against the wood. He wasn’t afraid of the dark by any means, rather...

 

Darkness was familiar to him.

 

It was what he grew up around.

 

Darkness was with him all the times in his childhood when his father would often lock him away in a dark room while he indulging in the pleasures of women just as his mother was away. It was a treatment even to this day that he’s grown a custom to, but now instead of being locked in that dark room he’d rather wonder the dark nights of Konoha.  

 

Sasuke reopened his eyes and turned his head to the moonlight steadily peering through the thin curtains. From his current position, the rays of the moon couldn’t reach him. It was a silver away. He grimaced.

 

He was forever ensnared into the shadows – a being never destined to taste the warmth of the light.

 

Sasuke found himself closing his eyes and allowing the darkness that sought him so to take him into their shadowy clutches.

 

* * *

 

 

**And if forever's not enough for me to love you** ****  
I'd spent another lifetime baby if you ask me to  
There’s nothing I won't do  
Forever's not enough for me to love you so

* * *

 

 

**What did you guys think about it? Did you like the Sound Four making an appearance? I feel in a lot of fanfics that they should have some lime light – I had to admit they were good bad guys for their short run in the series.**

**What did you guys think about Sasuke’s feelings for Sakura? What did you think about her leaving him there? But don’t worry, it’s not the last of Sakura we’ll see. ;)**

**Well I hope that you liked this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it.**

**The next chapter will be the continuation of the flashback. It’s probably going to be a two part chapter. This being one and the other being two (hopefully) if not we’ll be having more flashbacks. Then again it’s up to you guys if you want more flashbacks. ;)**

**Please review, favorite and follow!**

**Thank you!**

**~Sakura911**


End file.
